fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Azure Lotus Frozen Inferno
Azure Lotus Frozen Inferno (蒼蓮凍炎, Sōren Kōen) is considered to be a long-lost spell, created by the Joyan Monks in ages past. It's considered to be a sacred technique, as it has the ability to completely seal anything it touches in the densest of permafrost; this made it into a deterrent technique of sorts — meant to punish or ward of various forms of evil. However, as time past and the Joyan monks dwindled, the technique fell into obscurity. It's currently unknown how many practitioners of this spell exist, but it's estimated to be few in number. Description This technique was created as both an offensive and sealing technique against those who were seen as abusive and purely evil individuals, casting them off from the rest of their kind for nearly an eternity; this makes it similar to in terms of purpose, type, and given power. It's unknown how long it took to create such a lethal technique, let alone the conditions needed to cast it, but it's hinted that it should be used when a great threat arises and can't be defeated through normal means; even if the technique is not absolute, as one can eventually break out if given enough time and have enough power, it can still instill to those faced against its awesome majesty due to appearance alone. For this technique to be invoked, the user in-question must be a high-level ice master; this can't be bypassed by those wishing to learn it, as it's mainly an ice-type technique in lieu of its naming. In fact, the naming only denotes to the quality of the technique — nothing else; the user must also possess high levels of magic power, as the technique is of the highest class of its kind. By gathering one's magical power to a single point and releasing it into the atmosphere, they cause the energy to gather both moisture and air alike and coalesce it to form a large orb made of ice. This process takes much longer in arid places and much shorter in colder or humid environments; it's noted when this process takes place, the surroundings become much colder — causing a subtle change in the weather pattern. In order for this technique to take on its true form, the user must have a certain level of chemical knowledge — due to the conversion of the orb into methane clathrate i.e. flammable ice. Without it, the process becomes even more prolonged. As the orb becomes azure icy conflagrations, it's formed into a shape of a radiant and elegant lotus — illuminating the surroundings in its splendor. At this point, the technique has reached its critical stage — ready to be unleashed against the victim(s) in-question. Upon command, the lotus disperses and unleashes pillars of flaming ice-based light which burns and freezes all those caught up in the onslaught sans the caster. As the technique damages, it also create permafrost that surrounds the captors; this means that this is a spell that weakens the target as it seals them. Even if they were to somehow survive its initial onslaught and be sealed, their wounds would prevent them from making an immediate escape; this is due to them having to focus their magical power to two places at once, which is impossible — no one having the concentration for such a feat, regardless of skill level. In most cases, the target is rendered unconscious, passing out from the combined effect of the degree of their wounds and the ice's temperature being too great on their bodies. One of the few weaknesses pertaining to this spell, however, is that it can't be used on other ice-users or those completely resistant to the changing temperatures; also, it takes a long time for preparation — depending on the environment in-question. A single misstep would cause the spell to backfire on the user; in order to avoid this from happening, back up is required. Trivia *Out of fairness, this spell is classified as compatible with all forms of Ice-based Magic. This means that this can be used by any Ice Mage. *Like most of the author's created spells, this one was made out of pure boredom; it was created after reading the latest chapters of his favorite manhua. Category:Ice Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Under Construction Category:Ancient Spell Category:Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Olphion Completed Gallery